


Sushi

by Rosawyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Death Note, Justice League
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred made the boys lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057236) by [Zanganito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanganito/pseuds/Zanganito). 



> Written as part of the [RLt's 2014 Big Bang](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/70706/114238071/1/2014-Summer-Event-The-RLt-Big-Bang). Meant to take place sometime during [chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1057236/chapters/2342975) of 'Vigilante'.

“Alfred made us some lunch.” Nightwing set the two plates down, the china clicking on the surface of the table.

Turning away from the computer, Light raised an eyebrow at the food arranged before him. “What is this supposed to be?”

Nightwing gave him a blank look. “It's sushi.”

“I can see it's sushi,” Light snapped. Of _course_ it was sushi. Light poked at one of the rolls with the end of his chopstick. “But what _kind_ of sushi?”

“Only the most popular sushi ever.” Nightwing somehow managed to project the idea of rolling his eyes while wearing that silly mask. “California roll.”

Light gave him his most unimpressed look. “Can't say I've ever tried it.”

Nightwing laughed. It seemed genuine, sincere.

And the sushi wasn't even bad. Weird, and undoubtedly _American—_ it even had Alaskan pollock pretending to be crab of all things—but still, not bad.


End file.
